Blank Space
by brown-potato
Summary: Don't say I didn't warn ya. AU.


**Hello. This songfic is based on Blank Space by Taylor Swift. That's my jam. The moment I listed to it I thought about Jade and her personality, so that's why I wrote this. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Jade's POV

I got a thing for redheads. It's been 20 minutes that this boring lecture started and I haven't written down any notes, as usual. But she has been writing like crazy. You may wonder who the hell I am talking about? Well, there's this pretty little girl at my History 101 class that's caught my eye for the past three classes. She's hot. There I said it. I don't know how I haven't noticed her before, and she's not new, I can tell. I'm currently located like three rows up from her, so all I see is the back of her head. She's not like everybody else. Bright clothes, childish stuff. I wonder if it's all fake. I don't notice the class finished until everybody started getting up and leaving. I stand up as well, taking all my stuff. I noticed I didn't write anything down, fuck, I don't even know if we got homework. I was so distracted by the beauty below me. I may as well ask her about it. Full of confidence as always, I walk down and catch her just in time she walks through the door.

Oh my God, look at that face. She looks like my next mistake.

"Hey, sorry, I couldn't get any notes. Could you please tell me if we got homework?" I asked her casually. She looks startled for a second and then relax. She clears her throat before speaking.

"Ohmygosh! Didn't you pay attention? We have this huge test in a week, the teacher was talking about it the whole time." she says like it's a big deal. I tilt my head and furrow my brows.

"In that case, could I study with you?" I asked and touched her arm absent-mindedly. She looked at my hand and then at me. I wiggled my eyebrows and got closer. She bit her lip and her cheeks turned pink. Adorable.

"S-sure." she says and then gives me a reassuring smile.

"Cool, what's your dorm number?" I asked.

"Follow me." she said smiling. I took her hand and she started walking. It was like walking with a child, she wouldn't stop talking. She kept on and on about how we could become best friends and have a sleepover and pillow fights, and all this girly things. But the only thing I could focus on were her lips and their taste. She's hot as fuck and she doesn't have a clue.

And that's basically how we met. After that, I went to her dorm almost every day to study. I mean really study, she wouldn't let us do anything else. Oh, I almost forgot. When she told me her name, she also told me the story behind it, it as very long story and all I can remember is the word 'cupcakes'. After she was done telling that story, she asked:

"And, what's your name?" to which I replied:

"Jade. I don't have a backstory like you do." she giggled and I saw her dimples. It was cute.

The first time we kissed was awkward. For her. Because I think it was her first kiss. We just got back from the movies (it was her idea, I didn't want to go). Anyways, we were standing at her bedroom door and I was saying goodbye. That day she looked super super hot. I didn't know at the time that she was doing it on purpose. But it worked because I couldn't resist. I took her by the waist and I kissed her. Hard. She was definitely taken aback but received my lips with enthusiasm. It was awesome. But it was a game for me. It still is.

We started dating after a while. It was okay.

"You live here?" she asked, amazed by the grand house in front of her.

"Yeah." I said and took our suitcases from the trunk of my car. On spring break I decided to take her to my house. We were alone for a long time, because my parents were abroad. It was nice to have someone to fill the space in my bed, cuz it's been a while since the last girl left. I'm dying to see how this one ends.

That night we watched a movie and cuddled. Her head was resting in the crook of my neck and my hands were around her waist. I wanted to kiss her so I did. She was gonna look at the T.V. again but I took her by the chin and turned her again. I looked straight into her eyes. She touched my cheek and placed herself on top of me, understanding my message. My eyes were filled with lust, my whole body was. I kissed her again, harder this time. I took her lower lip between my teeth and she moaned. That night we fucked and it was great. It was what I was waiting for a long time. The next morning I woke up with Cat on top of me. The blankets were tangled and so were our legs. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning." she said in a low voice and smiled.

"It sure is." I replied and smiled as well. I sat up a bit. She still had her legs straddled to my waist and her hands around my neck. I moved a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. "Hey, have you ever been to Hawaii?" I asked out of the blue.

"No... why?" she said and her smile grew bigger. Let's just say we took a trip to Hawaii.

This was one of the perks of having a lot of money. I always take my girl to Hawaii, I've done it a lot of times and they always love it. Plus, I get to see them in bikini.

The thing about this relationship is that I don't know if it's going to be forever, or if it's going to go down in flames. I guess she can tell me when it's over, if it was worth the pain. On the plane, the stewardess wouldn't stop flirting with Cat. Calling her 'love' and giving her an extra snack and this one time she even blinked at Cat. It made my blood boil. She noticed my anger.

"You OK, Jadey?" she asked and touched my hand. I put my hand away quickly and started at the window. "Hey, what's wrong?" she insisted.

"Who the fuck does she thinks she is? She can't flirt with you like that-"

"What are you talking about, Jadey?" she asked confused. She didn't see it, she was so childish she didn't see it. Of course, we're talking about Cat here, the other day I had to explain to her what 'sarcasm' meant and she still doesn't understand.

"Let's go to the bathroom." I said and stood up. She did the same with a confused expression on her face. It was available and we both entered. It was so small we were facing each other really close. "I'm talking about the stewardess. She was flirting with you. Calling you 'love'. You're not her love." I said and took her by the waist.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about?" she asked in a low voice, turning me on. "You're jealous."

"And you're mine." I said matter of factly, and kissed her.

That adventure at the plane was really fun. And hot. Super hot. We finally arrived at the hotel. We were staying for a weekend. Let me summarize our trip, so you don't get bored: We went to the beach a lot, I saw her in a bikini which turned me on, we had a lot of sex. So it was hot hot and hot. I would totally do it again.

Cat got a tan and this girl in our morning class noticed. I didn't like the way she was talking to Cat, touching her arm and biting her lip. When we were in Cat's dorm, I noticed she wouldn't stop texting someone so I asked and I didn't like the reply.

"Who is she?" I asked because I get drunk on jealousy. She said it was the girl from this morning.

That made me mad. I threw a tantrum about how Cat wasn't paying attention to me since we came from the trip. And it was true. I was so mad. We started discussing and soon there was screaming and crying. It was like a rose garden filled with thorns. I should've warned her about how I can make all the tables turn.

"You're insane." Cat said.

"I got a long list of ex-lovers that could say the same." I said.

And that was it. In that moment our relationship ended. I took it way too far. I left Cat with a nasty scar. Does it hurt? Yeah. Will I get over it? Definitely. I got a blank space now. I'll probably get over it with the new exchange student. She just walked into the classroom. All tan skin, high cheekbones, long legs. I smiled mischievously to myself.

Hey look, my next prey.

* * *

**Leave your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
